Ever fallen in love?
by pen wizard
Summary: song fic in chakotay's pov. i don't own star trek voyager if i did J/C would have happened before the end of the show.


Chakotay sat in his chair on the bridge thinking. He was thinking about how he had always told his sister and mother that he would never fall in love with a woman who was above him. But that was then.

"Captain on the bridge" came the call from Tuvok as captain Janeway exited the turbo lift. Chakotay didn't know how or when but he had fallen in love with his captain. When she came over to him to get the morning report, Chakotay could smell her, she always smelt like coffee and lavender, and what's more those smells only made him want her more.

**You spurn my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you  
And that's worse  
**

Later that day Chakotay and captain Janeway got into a fight about who was going to go down on to the new planet with the away team. But before it got out of hand Chakotay nipped it in the bud by saying that the captain could go, when in reality Chakotay was worried that if he started a commotion about it, he might lose his friendship with the captain and that was something he was not ready to risk.

**  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
ever fallen in love  
in love with someone  
ever fallen in love  
in love with someone  
you shouldn't've fallen in love with**

Lying in bed that night Chakotay came to realise that he had fallen in love with someone he shouldn't have fallen in love with. He had fallen in love with captain Janeway, and although he knew that he shouldn't of he didn't feel any guilt what so ever.****

I can't see much of a future  
unless we find out what's to blame  
what a shame  
and we won't be together much longer  
unless we realize that we are the same

The next day Chakotay found himself marooned on a planet with the captain, unable to leave without getting very sick. As the days went by Chakotay tried to get the captain to see that they where the same in a lot of ways, but each attempt fell flat on their faces****

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with  


Laying in bed on voyager once a again Chakotay thought about his captain and how he shouldn't of fallen in love with her. But he couldn't find it in himself to care that he shouldn't like her face, her body, her smell, her hair, her.

**  
You disturb my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I'll only end up losing you  
And that's worse  
**

Chakotay woke up with a start, he had, had a dream that pinned him to his sheets with fright. He had seen his captain; his Kathryn chose to leave the ship because of something he had done. In all other words he had lost her. Checking that there was no one in his room, Chakotay put his hand under his pillow and pulled out a battered old photo of him and Kathryn, well if I lose the real thing at lest I'll still have this he thought before putting it back under his pillow and going to sleep.

**  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
ever fallen in love  
in love with someone  
ever fallen in love  
in love with someone  
you shouldn't've fallen in love with**

They where home, they had done it; after 7 years in the delta quadrant they where safe and sound on earth. Chakotay sat in his chair on the bridge looking out of the view screen at earth. It had been a busy week, after they had arrived home they had to be tested to make sure it was them, and then they had all been beamed down to their families, before going to a party to celebrate their homecoming. Chakotay's week had been a bit different what with seven deciding she didn't want a relationship with him any more and his sister revealing that he was an uncle 6 times. Chakotay was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the lift doors open. But he did hear when some one sang:****

Ever fallen in love with someone  
ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with  
Fallen in love with  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with

Chakotay got up and walked over to Kathryn singing the last two lines of the song along with her. As soon as he was close enough he swept her in to his arms and kissed her. It may not of been right and It may not of been the most romantic thing to do; but neither cared, because now they where home it didn't matter if that they had fallen in love with someone they shouldn't of fallen in love with.


End file.
